


Sub Support Group Stories

by messygirl8907



Series: Sub Support Group [1]
Category: James Bond - All Media Types, NCIS, Stargate SG-1, Suits (TV), Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom, White Collar
Genre: Dom/sub, Light BDSM, M/M, Support Group
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 21:37:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2888768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/messygirl8907/pseuds/messygirl8907
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles was still coming to terms with their relationship being what it was. So Derek calls up an old friend, hoping to help Stiles become more confident with his submission. This is the first part of the Sub Support Group Stories. You do not have to have seen all of the fandoms to understand this. Probably only Teen Wolf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sub Support Group Stories

**Author's Note:**

> Plot bunny jumped into my head last night, just had to jot it down. Hope you all enjoy it!

oOoOo

Stiles needed someone to talk to. Scott and the rest of the pack refused to talk to him about his and Derek’s relationship, saying that they didn’t need to know all the “kinky details”. But Derek could tell that Stiles was beginning to doubt their relationship’s details. So he called his friend in hope that he could change that.

“Tony Dinozzo. Are you still doing that support group for subs?” A chuckle.

“Sorry to break it to you Derek, but you’re not a sub.” Derek had to fight the urge to roll his eyes.

“I am aware of that, Tony. But my sub happens to need to talk to someone. This is first dom/sub relationship, and none of his friends know how it is.”

“Ahh. Well, I know how that is. Our next meeting is this weekend, Saturday at 2. You available?” Derek pulled out his calendar.

“Yeah, he’ll see you then. Thanks, Tony.” He hung up, ready to share the news with Stiles once his sub got home.

A grin broke out on Derek’s face as he heard Stiles come in, locking the door and undressing as he walked into the apartment. Derek gave him a small smile as he came to kneel beside his dom. He ran his hand through Stiles’ hair and grinned once again as Stiles leaned into the touch.

“You’re in a good mood today, sir.” Derek hummed.

“I have good news.” Stiles looked up at him expectantly.

“What is it, sir?”

“I talks to an old friend today. He says that there’s a spot open on his sub support group. The meeting’s this weekend on Saturday.” Stiles took a minute before a brilliant smile lit up his face.

“So I’ll have someone to talk to now?” Derek nodded and smiled again. His boy was so beautiful. Hopefully he would enjoy this class.

oOoOo

Tony was excited, bouncing around on his feet on Saturday. Gibbs cuffed him on the back of his head.

“Yes boss. Sorry boss.” He settled down next to Gibbs’ feet.

“What’s got you so excited, Tony?”

“Derek’s sub is coming today, remember?” Gibbs nodded. How could he have forgotten, Tony hadn’t stopped talking about it since Derek had called. The doorbell rang, and the first couple walked in. It was Mike and Harvey, punctual as always.

“Tony!” Mike embraced his friend, smiling. Harvey and Gibbs went upstairs, vacating the room for their sub’s support group.

Before Mike and Tony could begin to catch up, the doorbell rang again. Daniel and Jack had arrived. Jack nodded to them, but immediately went up to join the other doms upstairs. Daniel snorted, and they all went over to the couches set up for this specific use. There were small hors d’oeuvres set out on the table for them to snack on when they inevitably got hungry.

“So, who all are we waiting for today?” Daniel asked. Tony began to count on his fingers.

“Neal and Clint are both coming. Q’s going to video chat again, we just have to wait until he makes a secure server and patches in, and we have a new member coming as well. The only one who can’t be here is Castiel.  But that’s normal for him, being an angel and all.” Mike spoke up, a mini sandwich in his mouth.

“Wait, new member? Who is it?” Tony smiled.

“My old friend, Derek finally got a new sub. His name is Stiles. He’s apparently really new to the lifestyle, this being his first. But don’t mention anything about fire, or crazy exes in front of Derek.” Daniel blinked, a little confused. “He’s got some really bad history. That’s why this is such a surprise, him bringing a sub. He swore that he would never take another sub, so this guy must mean a lot to him if he did.” Mike nodded. He had some bad history as well. That’s how he got together with Harvey. The doorbell rang again. Tony hopped up and ran to the door. Mike and Daniel stayed put, not wanting to intrude if this was Derek and Stiles.

“Derek!” Well, it looked like they were right. “How have you been? I haven’t seen you in years!” It was a good thing they were all happily taken, because one of the most attractive men came into the room next to Tony.

“Good, Tony. But we aren’t here for me. This is Stiles.” He motioned towards the next man who came inside. He was handsome in his own way, moles covering his neck and face. He looked scared, reminding them of their own first relationships in the lifestyle.

“Hi.” He did a little awkward wave, surprised when Tony came right in to hug him.

“Thank you for taking care of him. From what I remember, he was extremely bad at that.” Stiles smiled, and Mike could see what Derek saw in the boy. His happiness was infectious, and his smile seemed to make the room brighter.

“You remember that correctly, I have to remind him to do even the most simple things sometimes.” Tony laughed, and led the way to the living room. Derek and Stiles followed.

“Alright, Sourwolf. You need to go upstairs now. Part of the rules.” Stiles gave a small grin. Now that he was more comfortable, Tony could tell he was trouble. The good kind of trouble, but still trouble. Derek gave a small growl.

“Fine. You need anything, I’m right upstairs. Remember, you can tell them everything. I trust Tony.” Stiles blinked in shock.

“You mean?” Derek nodded. A small, sincere smile broke across Stiles’ face.

“Thank you, sir. Don’t use your wolfy ears to listen in, though.” Derek nodded again. It seemed as if he was a man of little words.

“I promise.” His expression softened into one of absolute love, and he gave Stiles a kiss on his forehead before walking up to where the rest of the doms were. Stiles had a smile on his face that looked as if it would last a long time.

“Wow, that was sappy!” Tony exclaimed. Luckily, Stiles didn’t take offense to that, and just laughed as he sat down. Before they could do introductions, the doorbell rang again. Tony walked over to welcome the others, Clint and Neal having arrived.

“Sorry guys, Phil and Peter couldn’t come today, so we carpooled, and I let Neal drive. Never again.” Clint said solemnly as he perched on the back of his chair. “So, who’s the new kid?” Tony began, all too eager to make introductions.

“Stiles, this is Mike, Daniel, Clint and Neal. And I’m Tony. Guys, this is Stiles. He’s an old friend’s sub. He’s a newbie, so be careful with him.” Stiles gave out a small laugh. He was going to enjoy this group, he just knew it. Clint spoke again while reaching for an hors d’oeuvre.

“So, is Q going to come to this one?” A voice sounded from somewhere over to the side.

“I’m already here.” Tony went over and picked up the laptop which had a typing man on it. “Hello. Sorry, I have to work for a bit, but I’ll listen. Hello Stiles, it’s nice to meet you.” Stiles looked a little shocked.

“Umm. Hi.” Tony laughed.

“This is Q. He lives in England, hence his accent. He’s a computer genius and works in the government as some high powerful person. He never stops working, though we’ve learned to deal with it.” A snort came from Q.

“Believe me, I wish I didn’t have to deal with it as well.” Tony laughed.

“Okay, so first order of business. Stiles, tell us everything that you find important leading up to this point.” Stiles looked a little nervous, so Daniel, who was sitting by him, smiled hoping to make him more comfortable.

“Well, Derek said I could tell you guys everything, but I doubt you’ll believe me. It sounds a little crazy.” Clint snorted.

“I see aliens every other day, nothing will surprise me.” Everyone spoke up after that, telling their unbelievable things. Stiles smiled.

“Okay, well. Derek is a werewolf. So is my best friend.” Clint interrupted.

“That’s so cool! That’s one creature that I haven’t run into yet.” Stiles laughed a bit, feeling more at home. He told the story of how they met, not leaving anything out. They all sighed at the end of it, a little overwhelmed. A woman’s voice came from over the speakers of the computer.

“Q! 006 is about to blow up an embassy!” Q’s eyes widened.

“Shit!” He started typing furiously on the other computer in the room. “006, if you blow up that embassy I will send you out on your next mission with a water gun and a stick!” They couldn’t stifle laughs as they heard that.

“But Q, that’s not fair. I haven’t gotten to blow anything up this mission!” Q sighed, rubbing his fingers over his temples.

“That doesn’t matter. I’ll give you some explosives to test in R&D when you get back.” The other man sighed.

“But how will that do anything, it will be after the mission’s over?” He was obviously fishing for something else. Q sighed.

“Fine, when you get back, I will let you put me down for longer than I normally let you.”

“Hmm. That sounds nice. But how will I know you’re keeping your promise?” Q let out an annoyed noise.

“James will be there with you as well, is that better?” The other man made a pleased noise.

“I guess I don’t have to blow up the embassy. See you tomorrow, Q!” The other line cut off. Clint laughed.

“So, that was interesting!” Q rolled his eyes.

“They keep trying to get me to submit more often. I don’t actually mind, but I wish they would just ask me instead of threatening to blow up embassies.” They all laughed. “You laugh, but they could do it.” Stiles was a bit confused.

“Wait, so who are they?” Tony made an apologetic noise.

“Sorry, we forgot to tell you. Q has two partners. They are both secret agents and extremely dominant. If there was a match between all our doms to see who was the most dominant, it would be between James, Alec and Gibbs, my dom.” Neal spoke up for the first time.

“We should each say who our dominant is. Maybe call them down for a while. It would be nice to have a session where Stiles could get to know us all.” Tony nodded.

“GIBBS!!!” He yelled. A yell came back from the top of the stairs.

“Yes, Tony?”

“Could you all come down here please? We want to introduce you all to Stiles.” They heard footsteps, and all the doms came down from the room upstairs. As each dom came down they sat with their respective subs. Tony began once everyone was sitting.

“Okay, this is my dom, Gibbs.” He pointed to the man sitting next to him. He had gray hair, and was obviously older than him, but he exuded dominance from his very being. It was obvious that he was the most dominant out of the group. Next, Tony turned to Daniel. The man sitting next to him was older as well, but he sat in a way that was obviously military. “This is Jack. He’s Daniel’s dom. They both work for the government in some top secret thing they can’t tell us about.” Stiles huffed out a laugh. “Neal and Clint’s doms aren’t here today, but Peter works for the FBI with the White Collar division with Neal. Although Neal isn’t really FBI.” Neal made a noise.

“That’s not true! I’m reformed!” Tony turned back to Stiles.

“He used to be a criminal. But Peter got him out of jail as long as he was wearing the anklet that tracks all his movements.” He turned and pointed to Clint. “This one is an Avenger. He’s Hawkeye. His dom works for SHIELD, and can’t be here that often because of it.” Once Tony turned to Q, he typed a little bit, and soon all of their phones chimed an alert. They took them out and were looking at two muscled and very handsome men.

           

“Thought you might like a visual, after all this time. Clint is the only one who’s met them.” Clint shrugged.

“Not my fault that I get to go interesting places for my job!” Tony interrupted before it turned into another fight. They did not need another one of those on their hands.

“Anyways, this is Harvey, Mike’s dom. He’s a lawyer. So if you ever get into any trouble, contact him. I’ve been informed that he will do any of our cases pro-bono.” He then turned to Stiles and Derek. “So, do you want to introduce yourself, Derek?” Derek rolled his eyes.

“I’m Derek Hale.” A silence crept back over them before Stiles laughed.

“Sorry about him. He’s a man of few words. I’m Stiles and he’s Derek. That’s about it.” By the time they had finished introductions and stopped debating a few things, it was time for everyone to leave. Tony turned to Stiles before he could get out the door.

“This isn’t how our sessions normally go, just letting you know. Usually there’s more talking about things and complaining about punishments and so forth.” Stiles laughed. “Oh, and normally our shared sessions happen later on. We have one every month unless there’s a reason to have another one sooner. But during those we usually just kneel on the floor next to our doms and talk. It’s nice. We also have a few parties, which is nice. We just get to revel in our submission next to people who understand us.” Stiles smiled again. That sounded perfect. When they got home he would have to make sure to thank Derek properly. It was nice to finally have people he could talk to about their relationship. He couldn’t wait until the next session. Hopefully he could finally meet Cas. He wondered what angels where like.


End file.
